godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 3 Chapter 5: Skyward Light
I'm pinned down with "Sigma" here pointing at my neck, even worse is that Accel, Laura and Baluar are here just to bring me back. Me: Release!!! Two spheres came out from me and appeared as Stella and Louise who also had removed the rags and hood away from me. I kicked the blade away from "Sigma" and jumped back to get some distance from him. Waiting for a few minutes about second thoughts, I didn't hesitate to bring up my fist and shift it into a hammer. "Sigma": Hmph... Pitful... He made his actions clear like he's ready to kill me but I too am ready to bring him back to the Helix Tree, even if it means taking few injuries into the face. Accel: Hey hey hey, why don't we settle this with words and not violence??? Stella and Louise stopped Accel in his tracks, preventing him to take any step further. Louise: Any step further and- Stella: You're sure to get yourself killed. Accel: Are you sure about that?? He already prepared his devourer mode, hoping to take them out off guard. He lunged his God Arc at Stella but was intercepted by Louise who took the bite. Sastisfying his God Arc thirst, he disappeared(usual habit as he's always faster than me) from their sight. I know that Accel exceeds in speed over strength and that's his strong point in combat. Nevertheless I took my chance and charged straight at "Sigma" as he deflected each of my attacks. No matter how many times I tried to get him, my result is always the same. "Sigma": Useless... Know your place... Despite trying to hit "Sigma" here, I wasn't able to land anything on him. He keeps brushing me off like I'm a fly but I don't wanna release that lock on my arm. The worried Laura ran towards me and told me that I should give up but I don't wanna shout at her. Do it I heard a voice deep inside me, rather different than Achilles' voice. It seemed so familiar to the other Aragami Soul that I can't remember who it was, nor what it looks like. Release me, is this what you desire?? I looked at my right arm, it's acting according to how I need the same bloodlust I had back then. Me: Release... Soul of the Darkness... Vespyric!!! Attain both what is right or wrong, decide with your fist for the skies. I felt something running through my body, something soothing yet beautiful. None other than an Aragami Soul inside me, the name I called out seemed to be the calmer version of Achilles but without any bulky equipments. Laura backed off a few steps while I was enveloped in a sphere, thinking what she could do to get me off that situation. Laura: Arthur!!!! Me: Stay back!!! I've done it. I've literally crossed the line of no return as this sphere of light continues to grow and closed off any holes left, sealing off any conversation between me and Laura. Vespyric: What a way eh?? This is the only time where we can talk Arthur. Me: What are you doing here when Ach- Vespyric: Achilles isn't here anymore... He left you.... Me: What are you talking about!?!?! Vespyric: He's gone Arthur... Or should I call you "Jonathan"??? If Achilles left me, then how can I explain his appearance when he led me to the Helix Tree. I couldn't understand it anymore but Vespyric gracefully embraced me for a moment before whispering something If you wish to see Achilles, break your contract with Rachel in the final encounter. I was stunned with those words alone. Vespy let me go before fufilling one last thing, that is to merge with me and enable me to match against "Sigma"'s power. Category:Blog posts